Carmen Of The Isis Dominion (Wiki Canon)
CARMEN OF THE ISIS DOMINION BASIC INFORMATION Name Carmen Year of Birth 2119 (Mobius 551) Base Story Age (Age at beginning of story) When Carmen first appears—that being when meeting Mars—she is 13 biologically. Current Age Biologically, Carmen is currently 14. Place of Birth (Zone, World, Country, City) Zone 551, Mobius, Crotataos, Prepedon Current Home (Zone, World, Country, City) Zone 553, Earth, Eirlan, Mount Vested Nationality Scottish-American Voice/Accent Typically Carmen has a very American accent, but sometimes a bit of Scottish gets in. She’s got a rather soft voice, usually quite calm and mid-toned. APPEARANCE Species Carmen being an Identity originally took traits from varying species, but her appearance was that of a mix between an Arctic wolf and Aardwolf . Height Carmen is 4% above average in height. Weight 70 pounds Body Shape/Type (Skinny, fat, arm-length, feet-size, etc.) Carmen is a fit figure, particularly at her upper portions. Her shoulders are toned, and her arms a bit muscular. She retains a feminine figure despite this, with a somewhat small waist, and mid-length in legs and arms. Her feet and hands are large, but her toes are particularly large. Hair (Color, style) Carmen has pale-brown hair that almost falls into a sort of clay-pink shade. It’s short—going just above her shoulders—but only because it spreads out in an inward curling style, the spread going past her head-sides. She seldom shows off her bangs, but she has a large set of strands for bangs that often fly about when not covered. Body Colors Carmen’s main fur-color is white. Her hands have a dark grey shade overtop the tuffs of fur at her wrists to the fingers. Her feet are dark grey with white stripes over the mid-front of her toes. She has single outlining gold-brown stripes at her hips and just above her chest near the collar-bone. Her neck is covered in a gold-brown tuff of fur. Her tail is rather thin and pointed: with a dark grey underside. Her tail always points up. Carmen’s face is white except for her muzzle which is dark grey. Brown-gold markings are on her cheeks, and her mid-muzzle above her nose shares the same shade. Her nose is a turquoise-blue. Her inner-ears are dark grey. Carmen’s eyelashes are a turquoise-blue, with her eyes outlined in a lighter turquoise-blue shade. Her irises are a pale yellow while her pupils are a solid yellow. Her eyebrows are a light grey, thin but solid. Clothing/Accessories Carmen wears a black sleeveless dress-top, with a downward-V cut in the center-chest section covered by an orange arch. Orange curved—rounded—points line her lower-waist past her hips in three growing layers. The backside of her dress-outfit is longer than the front, but the dress in total goes just above her knees in a mid-dip pattern. The dress outfit has a low back stopping just below her shoulder-blades. Additionally, Carmen wears a makeshift ushanka, grey in color, but no gloves or boots. Abnormal Additions (cybernetics and such) N/A BACKSTORY BEFORE INTRODUCTION This covers the time Carmen spent before appearing first in the timeline interacting with other characters. Abandonment Carmen was born an Offspring Identity, left behind by her parent(s) in the middle of a desert road. She was not matured enough to do anything for days, but her nanite sand was eventually cleaned up by some community workers. By the time she was stable enough—and conscious enough—she had been dumped at a garbage center. Carmen being an Offspring Identity was not able to adapt or shapeshift as well as a matured adult, but she was able to grow a form of anatomy—enough to at least look humanoid/mobianoid—despite being a black-sand figure. She tried to hide for a few days before attempting an escape from the center. She was caught, however, by one of the workers. Carmen was understandably terrified of what they might do, having no idea of the world she was in, and having no inherited traits from her parents to give her information. Luckily the garbage man recognized that she was an Identity, and tried to find out who she belonged to. Carmen wasn’t able to talk yet, so the man consulted his superiors. Deciding to take advantage of their good fortune, the garbage workers “employed” Carmen to help them with moving heavy machinery and other tasks about the center. They just called her “The Kid”, but they soon found out that she wasn’t as useful as they hoped. Being basically an infant Identity at a base age of 6, Carmen’s nanites were not strong enough to lift a lot of the heavier items, she couldn’t shapeshift very well, she couldn’t safely teleport, and projecting Chaos Energy was something she refused to attempt. After a few months, Carmen had been discovered. The garbage workers tried to act like they had just found her, but recordings revealed how long they had her with them. The center was fined harshly for not reporting a newborn, but strangely there was no other legal action taken for their use of a minor in labor. Regardless, the Metasand Oversight Agency (MOA)—a special branch of the government—had been the ones to relocate Carmen. She was taken to the country “Eirlan”. There, Carmen was introduced to other Identities who were migrants to the country. A place called the “Unification” had an alliance with the country, and some small communities of Identities were about the areas. They first tried to locate Carmen’s parents, but the DNA from her nanites didn’t seem to match with anyone from the planet. As such, Carmen was placed under the care of the city. The Identities treated her as they did the rest, being more a community family rather than a specific mother, father, and so on. She was nicknamed “The Kid”, but often she was called “The Orphan”. Not only were there not many Offspring Identities about, but even fewer around her age, and none that were orphans. Carmen did not enjoy this upbringing, but spent the rest of her first year with it. She was maturing slowly, but one of the advantages of her upbringing was that the Identities were like dozens of teachers for her. Carmen still didn’t feel right, however. She felt insignificant. She wasn’t getting the attention she needed: she wasn’t experiencing the kind of parenting she needed. So, Carmen was given a new opportunity. There was a mobian family adopting children, and without Carmen aware, they were informed that they had the chance to adopt an Identity child. The family was nervous at the prospect of course. They weren’t sure if they could keep Carmen under control, but they were assured that the Unification and the MOA would keep involved to make sure things went well. Carmen Reid Carmen was now part of a much more typical family. At first, she was given visits to get to know them, but when asked if she wanted to stay with them, she was very much in favor. They were a couple in their mid-thirties: Arctic wolves. Memphis and Aspen Reid, their thirteen-year-old son, Corin, and their two-year-old daughter, Carol. Carol was on life-support, a child paralyzed in most of her body and suffering from Down syndrome. It was no secret that Carmen being part of the family was partly to fill the gap of a daughter, but for the time, the Offspring didn’t understand what this all meant. This is when Carmen got her name. She was particularly happy to not be called “The Kid” and especially “The Orphan” anymore, something that never truly stopped bothering her. She of course was seen a bit strangely by the other younger Identities for this, but one of the Origin Identities told her about how most Identities end up wanting to be around other people that aren’t their own anyway, that it was only natural. Carmen would spend three years with this family. Corin began as rather friendly to Carmen, but as the years went on, his attitude got more and more disconnected from her. Carmen was maturing faster than normal mobians, and by age 2, she was taking on the form of a rather attractive teenage student. Her adoptive parents weren’t quite sure how to deal with this, especially if Carmen’s mental maturity wasn’t on par with her physical abilities. Carmen was allowed to progress as she had been, however, as advised by the Unification. She seemed to be maturing mentally well-enough, and was constantly attracting people from her High School. She had two boyfriends over the three years, but neither lasted more than a month or two, and Carmen soon was getting less entertained by being so wanted by many people. Instead of letting it bother her, however, Carmen was just more careful to interact with people who didn’t dote on her or constantly want to be around her for her biology. Then potential boyfriend number three came around. Corin intervened. He stopped the relationship before they could confirm it, which made Carmen understandably upset. She demanded to know what happened with Corin to make him hate her so much. Corin looked miserable, covered in stress, and his hand never left his forehead. He tried to explain to Carmen that he didn’t hate her. Corin told Carmen that he was avoiding her more as time went on because he was getting bothered by all the attention she got, but that he still didn’t want to do or say anything to make her think he was mad at her. He just was sick of constantly hearing about it, and at the same time, he hated how everyone didn’t treat her like a normal person would, leading to his intervention with her third potential boyfriend. Unfortunately Corin had said too much of a good thing. He noticed Carmen’s shade was turning to a more pink color, and before he could question it, she had kissed him. He did the only thing he could think of to not ruin this… he ran away. Carmen was found having shapeshifted into what she had constantly mistaken for a garbage can throughout the years—a community blue mailbox—with the Unification member who located her bringing her adopted parents to speak with her. She didn’t want to talk at first, going on about something being wrong with her. They explained that it was just part of growing up. Carmen asked why Corin ran away, and her adopted parents told her that he did that because he knew what would happen if he went along with it, and he didn’t want to make things worse. Things were… awkward to say the least for the remainder of the three years, but slowly Carmen and Corin started to seem less reluctant to be around each other. Their parents were not as willing, and constantly kept an eye on them. Carmen remembered overhearing Corin argue to his parents once saying “I’m the one who got kissed, and I didn’t kiss back. Can’t I get a little support here?” This hurt Carmen, but she understood none the less. By the last year, Corin had left to college. Carmen wasn’t quite on that level yet, and her parents thought it best to stick where she was for a bit to keep a slow progressing pace. This let Carmen spend more time with Carol, who she even got help from the Unification to try and heal, but to no avail. Carmen once got quite angry with the Unification, and claimed they weren’t trying to help. She didn’t get an answer back. Everything Was Different Carmen had no idea what happened for the first two years, but as she went about her normal life, the Unification was taken out on the planet. A different Identity group called “The Isis Dominion” had taken over. Carmen’s parents were aware of course, but they couldn’t do anything about it. They managed to keep Carmen away from the Dominion for those two years. Carmen had already mastered zero-point censor—the ability of an Identity to cloak their biology from other Identities—to better blend in with mobians, but it didn’t last long enough. The Dominion played it smart, however. They had taken over the planet, but done almost nothing to change it except to let the population know they were there. So, Carmen was told that the Unification was gone, and offered her a “Scholarship” where she could learn how to better hone her Identity skills, and even have a potential career. At this time, Carmen was already pursuing the armed forces, wanting to fight for her adoptive country, so this was… she took the offer. It was difficult, but she was given an incentive by the Dominion healing her adoptive sister, Carol. Carmen spent two years in the Academy of the Isis Dominion, but news about her homeworld came up that the Dominion was destroying areas of it. Carmen wasn’t the only Identity from it, and went rogue immediately. She led a group of highly-skilled students to rebel, but all but she were killed as a result. Carmen’s tact and experience was too much to get rid of in the eyes of the Dominion, so a special “surgeon” modified her memories. Carmen no longer remembered her adopted parents or siblings. She remembered the Unification as the Dominion, and growing up in the High School as something better than those around herself. Even with this new mindset drilled into her, however, Carmen never seemed to develop a super-ego of any sort. At the same time, she did grow… Indifferent. Decorated Officer Carmen grew in ranks in the Isis Dominion. She was one of the many put into secret ops to infiltrate and eliminate enemies. She wasn’t the strongest Identity in a fight, but she was well-known for her cool-head and tact. Addtionally, she was known for her lack of cruelty. Even when sent for assassinations, Carmen never expressed any desire to harm unless she truly felt the target deserved it, and even then, she wasn’t known to be sadistic. Even then… Carmen was not a famous Identity. She was a higher-ranking member, but she instead heard about other militia-Identities, especially the one called PIX, while simply being in the background herself… Except for one occasion that… really changed things. The Leader… the Pharaoh… was with Carmen’s squad one day and inexplicably turned to Carmen and said specifically… “You’re just like me…” Maybe this is why she got chosen for what would happen next. POST INTRODUCTION This covers the time starting when Carmen first appears. Fish Year 13. Carmen had a fair enough reputation amongst officers, great levels of skill, and no serious love-life. She was well-educated in various cultures, but none of that seemed to do anything when it came to this strange… strange contest. The Pharaoh wanted someone for her “project”. Weird, but it got weirder. She wanted someone to seduce the project. Very uncomfortable. She wanted someone in the form of a mobian-fish to seduce one of her projects. This got Carmen’s attention if only because it was so bizarre. What did they win? Apparently the project was an Anti-Core mobian, and they’d win the potential to have a super-power among Identities as their offspring. This… this was what drove Carmen forward. Years of repression at the idea of something warm for her to care about, and the subtle and underlying hatred for how unappreciated she felt, how not part of this world she felt: She had little chance but everyone else did it, so she did it as well. And… she was chosen. She couldn’t help but think it was because of that previous meeting but it worked regardless. Something small was telling Carmen that she didn’t want to do this, to give herself to some stranger for her first time, but her… agency was far too stubborn at the moment. It was… oddly pleasing she found. He was a green wolf named “Mars”: a fit grown adult. He wasn’t rude or anything of the sort… However, that tiny nagging feeling did grow substantially after she completed the fornication. She had what she wanted: not only his genes, but his core imprint. Carmen immediately placed the potential child in the Dominion’s child development station to have the best chance at growing. The idea of growing the child how she wanted: getting to choose what they’d become, was enticing, but she had already done enough to set the child’s life in motion and something in the back of her head made her feel guilty for thinking of controlling the child’s life so much. Uncomfortable Popularity Carmen did not hear the end of it for weeks. Vulgar jokes and questions about her experience, the Pharaoh’s involvement, possible future advances, and all Carmen could do was think about how she deserved it. It was a moment of desire, and it wasn’t even sexual: simply… vengeful almost. Strangely, no one seemed to demean her, however. Despite the petty jokes, she was actually remembered more positively. People were quicker to approach her, but not being used to friends, Carmen simply turned them away. She just kept checking on the child. Mortality Struck Carmen woke up… she had never woken up before like this. She could synthesize sleep and dreams like mobians did but this was real. Then she discovered that she, and basically all the others, were mortal mobians now. They had their Chaos Powers and morphing, but the nanites were gone, and the shapeshifting had deadly effects. Even worse, within days, Pix had become the new leader of the Dominion, and she was sending out units to invade planets before people found out what happened. Carmen considered it suicide, but unfortunately she was picked to go. She saw that so many had been dying from the invasion. She had no chance of fleeing. She was going to die, and her child was going to be another orphan… She couldn’t go to her homeworld because it had long since been conquered. So… Carmen went to the last place she remembered feeling significant or alive… the place she was introduced to that wolf. It didn’t stop the killings. These powerful Chaos beings called “The Seven Chaos” were wiping out the Dominion forces. Carmen knew this would be it… but then he was there. The wolf, Mars, was there. She was twelve feet away from him, but she didn’t realize he didn’t recognize her until he and the Seven Chaos were about to kill her. She called his name, and informed him of who she was. Mars remembered, and he was surprisingly interested in keeping her alive. Carmen was not exactly used to this new body as much, and Mars was more than willing. The two ended up fornicating once more during all these events, with the Seven Chaos allowing Carmen to live only because Mars requested it. Carmen saw a chance in this, to leave… Maybe he would go with her. She went to her home to prepare, but she hadn’t been at her house since the mortality hit her. It didn’t recognize her and attacked her… Then Mars appeared again and helped her out of the situation… He saved her basically. Carmen had Mars come with her to the Child Development Center to get the baby, but while they were there, one of the other pods opened. Some unnamed child was going to be abandoned, and Carmen found herself unable to not take it with them. Carmen didn’t care to see what else would go on. She got her children to safety and once things settled down—some new Identity called “Masuko” being the leader now—Carmen packed up, and moved away to live with Mars on a mountain city. More To Be Added RELATIONSHIPS Relatives Biological Parents To this day, Carmen has yet to meet her actual parents, or actual family of any sort. She has a strong sense of abandonment, especially while remembering that her parents were never found. This was worsened after her mental modifications making her forget her adopted family. The Reid Family When Carmen did remember them, she wasn’t all that close to her adoptive father, but she was with her adoptive mother, whom she felt the most comfortable speaking with. She was quite fond of Corin when they first met, but when he became distant, she felt rejected, and after kissing him, she felt guilty and heavily awkward. Carol always bit at the back of Carmen’s mind with her condition, something Carmen wanted to fix time and time again. Even so, she didn’t really interact with Carol too much, but cared for her without hesitation. Having been through the mental changes, Carmen only faintly recalls them as mobians she encountered. Atlas and Sebastian Atlas is Carmen and Mars’s biological daughter, and Carmen loves her. She feels a bit of pride at the idea of the powerful hybrid being a girl, but she’s also worried the Identity DNA won’t work right after the Mortality event. Sebastian has a much larger emotional reaction from Carmen due to her orphan past, and while she never admits to loving one more than the other, she does act a bit more protective of Sebastian. She secretly is afraid the parents of Sebastian will come back and take him one day. Allies The Isis Dominion Carmen appreciates the experience she gained from the Isis Dominion, but she never felt quite like she was one of them. She had very few friends, and after going from being something special to something typical, she wasn’t content with her life. The only time she felt accomplished was when she got the job done, but even then, she didn’t feel the rewards afterward by her superiors particularly helped. The Glatorian Carmen feels much more at home with the Glatorian. Having joined alongside Mars, the Glatorian were similar to the Isis Dominion, but sporting a much more diverse line of people, from mobians to Identities to aliens and so on. She scored into a higher starting rank due to her experience, and the comradery with the conquerors has been a great relief for her. Romances High School Romances Redman was a wombat, and he was Carmen’s first boyfriend. He was an athlete but she outgrew him fast. He was demanding, but not abusive: just always wanting to be around her and getting to experience things with her. Realizing it was more because of her biology, Carmen broke the relationship. Ironically, Redman actually supported Carmen later on when her second boyfriend—Manfred, who was a Stallion—took this persona to an extreme, being far more demanding and even attempted to act abusively. Redman ended up fighting with the Stallion, but he didn’t use this as a ploy to earn Carmen back. He earned a lot of respect from Carmen this way, and the two remained in contact for a while as friends. Mars Mars is Carmen’s unofficial husband. The two live together with two kids. Carmen started as pursuing Mars partly out of feeling guilty for just throwing her virginity away and partly to advance her own positioning being with someone powerful, but she never was serious about sticking with him with their first couple of encounters. She felt regretful for what she did, and didn’t want to cause him to feel the same. After Mars repeatedly helped Carmen without sign of selfishness, this made Carmen reconsider things. Then he was willing to move away with her. She wasn’t sure this made sense. She though they were supposed to be in some deep love or have other reasons for being together but… Mars was just… he was kind to her and Carmen grew to love that he respected her. Carmen has spent time trying to learn about Mars, but she isn’t very comfortable talking about her own past. She knows that Mars is on some quest for something called the “Brenth” and she sees no reason to help him along. She sees it as a good way for them to grow together and have excitement in their life. At the same time, there are some drawbacks. Mars is lazy in many ways, and the biggest challenge for Carmen in this area was when he basically refused to read up on the guidelines for being a Glatorian. Having a military background, Carmen doesn’t have much tolerance for such laziness, but she has determined to not get angry in hopes that Mars will get better at this and appreciate how she tolerates it. The only other problem Carmen has with Mars is that there’s been a bit of dishonesty. Mars sometimes vanishes and she’s not entirely sure she believes his excuses. This is made even worse due to the random encounters Mars has had with Virus. Carmen is constantly reminded that Mars might be her (unofficial) husband, but he basically belongs to Virus, and this is… heart-wrenching for Carmen. Once again, compared to someone else, she’s at the very least second-best. Enemies Carmen is far too indifferent to most people to actually have enemies. Technically she is enemies of the Unification and other forces that stand against those she allies with, but she really doesn’t hold particular opinions otherwise. Other Virus Carmen feels powerless with Virus. Even as a mortal lynx with no powers, Virus has a hold on so many people, including Mars, and Carmen feels as though she can do nothing against this. She’s afraid of Virus like many people, but also she’s confused by her. Carmen still can’t get over how Virus compared herself to her. She wants to ask what this is about, but she never has the nerve. Pix Carmen and Pix ended up at the academy at the same time. They were friendly in many ways and respected each other. Carmen was no-nonsense but incredibly level-headed. Pix was authoritative and cunning, if a bit of a loose-cannon. They got along well… but then Pix became a high-rank officer and forgot about Carmen almost entirely. PERSONALITY Notable Interests Ballroom Dancing and Ballet Carmen is more preferable to slower motions and grace visually. She never took on any dance classes as she felt it would be too easy, but now in her own mobian body, it has been on her mind more. She’s not pursued this, however, and the excuse used is being a parent and a Glatorian. Snow and Mountains/Hiking Carmen’s preferred environment. She isn’t very fond of deserts, and much prefers populated—but nature-dominated—communities. Mountains and snow seem tranquil to her, yet dangerous, which is something she is very familiar with. Snow washes things clean, but mountains are massive and you cannot ignore them. Aikido/Boxing This actually deals a lot with Carmen’s Identity side. While she doesn’t have many of the typical preferences for things like reptiles, use of one’s arms particularly is something all Identities can sympathize with due to the majority of constructs often being made from arms. As such, to compensate for rarely using her morphing due to its dangerous side-effects post-mortality, Carmen enjoys mixing these two fighting styles. Carmen doesn’t actually prefer physical combat against opponents in missions, but in her own time, going through various motions—especially on dummies and punching-bags—is highly therapeutic for her. Notable Distastes Ballet music, particularly Swan Lake While she likes the style of dance, Carmen cannot stand music that changes so drastically in pitch. It almost makes her sick when the Swan Lake song in particular changes from a nice elegant flow to a loud booming symphony. In general, Carmen doesn’t mind loud music much, and it’s not just ballet music that does this, but it was the main type she associated this problem with. The idea of inconsistency—at least how she sees it—isn’t preferable. Flat land/Deserts Another aspect of her Identity heritage, Carmen is not fond of blank slates. While deserts can be creative, Carmen has too deep an opinion of them being practically flat sandy hills. She likes places that are populated in some way. Public Behavior Carmen is fairly passive and observant in public. She seldom gets into the business of others, but she does have an eye for opportunity. Even then, she hardly acts on an idea to intervene in some event, and spends more time observing and calculating if she should get involved rather than actually doing so. She’ll usually send someone to scout or act in her stead if she can, but this is usually limited to her casual life amongst civilians. At work, she is focused and acts accordingly. Carmen still retains some hesitation at times to avoid making bad calls, but she has developed a threat-level system mentally where she will allow herself a certain amount of time to think of how to act before acting. The more immediate the problem, the shorter the time to think. While Carmen does keep to herself, she’s not bad socially. She’s far more interested in hearing about others than talking about her own life. Originally this just came from her experience being mostly military-based and confidential—very little life outside of that—but now it’s usually because most of the people she comes across wouldn’t know how to process her stories of the past. She doesn’t mind, however, and greatly prefers a more normal world. When there is something special happening, she tries to cherish it. Carmen acts level-headed whenever she can, but unfortunately she’s been accused of seeming almost “deadpan” for how unfazed she is by most—if not all—discussions. Because of this, she’s learned to act more expressive, which has become easier in her mobian body. She’s polite, quick-mouthed, but restrained. Private Behavior In private, Carmen is much more direct, and shows a tad bit of her selfish side, or more specifically her expressive side. She’s more willing to voice wants, concerns, issues, and so on. Still though, she’s keen on balance, and thus she usually focuses on trade-offs. She does something nice for someone, thus she expects to be given their time. This makes Carmen seem rather selfless in many cases, but really it’s just that she prefers to get things done herself, and doing things for other people is just a way she can keep herself entertained. So when she does ask for something, not only is it not very often, but she very much does not want to be told no. When denied, it greatly offends her, sometimes to the point of questioning her reason for doing things. It’s a strong emotional hit for Carmen. Notable Personality Strengths Carmen is loyal. She is a bit introverted, but honest. She is hard-working and focused. Notable Personality Flaws Carmen can become overly protective. Even at times when she feels she has no chance, she doesn’t usually back down. This can be a strength at times, but in most cases, it just makes her unreasonable. She seldom becomes violent because of it, but she doesn’t listen to alternate ideas. Additionally, her inferiority complex tends to give her a give-up attitude in certain situations. Unless she cares enough about something, Carmen will just bitterly walk away if she feels insulted/humiliated or out of her league. Moral Stance Carmen does have a level of empathy for most people. She doesn’t like to see others in pain, but she also doesn’t have much of a sense of responsibility to the Multiverse. She compensates for her guilt by helping the Glatorian in ways she thinks actually aid other worlds. She isn’t one for politics, and would prefer to be left alone. After years of being ignored from the lime-light, she often has a negative reaction to attention and doesn’t know how to handle it. Self-Perception Carmen considers herself to be scattered. She has small ideas and potential but not the motivation to pursue them. She is proud of herself in many ways, especially her ability to not hog glory or act egotistical in general, but she has a bit of self-hatred because of her lack of drive to fight for her place in glory. She wishes she had more friends, but that would require things she thinks people would think are interesting, so she always gives up. Mannerisms/Notable Gestures/Ticks Carmen has gotten to the point where her default expression seems to be a raised eyebrow, but she’s found that her hands often gravitate to messing with the creases of her hat, and her tail will often stroke her right side at times. Common Phrases (Catch-phrases, statements made often by character) N/A Notable Statements (Things that have been said by the character that are important or notable, but are not repeatedly-used catch-phrases of character.) N/A EXPERIENCE Education Experiences (Mental, physical, spiritual, etc.) Carmen has a full High School education, a partial year in a mobian college, extensive military experience, and years of training in Isis Dominion Identity Skill Advancement. She was quite skilled in micro-constructs when an Identity, as well as her power-cloaking. Nowadays, she is just a mobian with Chaos Powers. She doesn’t use her powers much, but she retains her tact. Being very observant, she strategizes, looking for weaknesses and opportunities, particularly in the environment. CAPABILITY Skills and Level of Experience with Each Skill (Abilities not based on supernatural attributes) Carmen has picked up Aikido and Boxing while a mobian, but beforehand, she has studied other various combat-styles. She is proficient in various fire-arms, particularly Glatorian weaponry. Supernatural Skills and Level of Experience with Each Supernatural Skill (Abilities based on supernatural attributes) Carmen can project Chaos Energy as destructive blasts, but her abilities with this are limited. She can also morph her body to different shapes, but this is never attempted as it is almost guaranteed to fail. Inventory (Items that the character carries and their effects.) Carmen has a high-grade Warp Ring with a homing beacon and alert system to let the Isis Dominion know if she is in need. She is also equipped with Glatorian gear, which provides her increased durability, various protective fields, an AI ally, adrenaline/stamina enhancement, and various weaponry options. Her suit is powered by Core Power Cells. Specific Skill-Actions (Special moves and such) N/A Weaknesses and Limitations (Mental, Spiritual, and Physical) Biology Carmen is only mobian. She has no increased durability or stamina. Her only counter for this is her morphing, but this is never guaranteed to help her, but most-likely cause the opposite and harm her body. Emotional Carmen can be discouraged by things easily if she does not have enough investment in them. It is very hard to get her unfocused, but she doesn’t hold too many things as priorities unless very close to her. BASE STATS Strength Carmen can lift a maximum of 103 pounds. Speed Carmen can run up to 20 MPH. Durability Carmen can take around 100-150 pounds before being damaged. Intelligence Carmen has an IQ around 90-110. She is only a Brown belt in Aikido at this point. DEVELOPMENT INFORMATION Character History Carmen was first created as a small idea for Mars’s character but developed into something long-term. I plan to expand on her more but she’s a very new creation. Date of Character’s creation The character was first drawn on September 7th, 2017, but she appeared before that, probably some time in March or before. Alternate versions of characters and their canonicity No alternate forms. Gallery Mars the Ladies Man.png|"Ladies Man" (Carmen's on the top middle there) Carmen Body Model.png|"Body Pose" (First drawing of Carmen) Category:Identities (Species) Category:Females